guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Signet of Removal
now THIS is an elite I'd consider taking -Thomas 15:42, 26 September 2006 (CDT) :I prefer empathic removal still — Skuld 16:09, 26 September 2006 (CDT) ::Well when it comes to this you really have 3 skills to choose from: Blessed Light, Empathic Removal, and this skill. When it comes down to it though most of the time you need to remove a hex and a condition your also going to need to do some healing, so I think Blessed Light despite its high energy cost is still the best skill to use. Thats why there are Blessed Light monks all over the place and not Empathic Removal monks. (T/ ) 16:14, 26 September 2006 (CDT) :::I think this would be best used when having a non monk primary character...such as a dervish or assassin, for example. Hell, this would save many W/Mo's lives who are targets of multiple hexes like empathy and ss. Even with Rust on you, this is still good. Assassinman 22:20, 27 September 2006 (CDT) Humiliates Expel Hexes :P :No, expel hexes removes 2 hexes at once. And I'd still take empathic removal because it removes hexes off you as well, so you don't need to do much with yourself except the occassional heal (in PvE).--Life Infusion 19:44, 28 September 2006 (CDT) ::It'll own for D/Mo. Can't wait to play around with it. Also, the above comment made me laugh. You should never be doing anything with yourself while PvE'ing (except when you're with henchies :p) Finrod 02:33, 29 September 2006 (CDT) I prefer Empathic for non healing characters with a Mo sub, but usually some kind of mage for PvE, like my mesmer for example, for which sometimes I bring empathic if we have healer henchies for more concice hex and condition removal(And since it has no attribute I don't have to change things around that much). As for this, meh, the conditional removal makes it hard to rely on, not everyone in your party is gonna be a Dervish or an Elementalist, and if you're using it just for yourself, it's a serious waste of an elite. Oh, sorry, you can't remove blind from the warrior because you need to enchant him first, blah. ::This is good for those of us who use vigorous spirit and suchlike... Carmine 16:22, 3 October 2006 (CDT) ::: Whammo with mending + this :P. Seriously though, this isn't too bad of a skill. But if a whammo DID have this skill, and monks were enchanting left and right, think of how useful he could be.--GTPoompt 17:01, 14 October 2006 (CDT) Suggesting adding to notes that this is absolutely perfect for a passive bonder, if they mantra of inscriptions anyway for blessed signet and divine signet this gets pretty farout.Phool 12:15, 22 October 2006 (CDT) :You know, you could have done it yourself :P 134.130.4.46 07:25, 29 October 2006 (CST) This is nice on a smiter. Pluto 03:13, 17 May 2007 (CDT) Note Not all bonders NEED Life Barrier. I frequently run a bond/heal combination, without Life Barrier, for vanquishing (Using ZB, works wonders in PvE if you time it right). In my opinion (wich used to count) the added part is simply false.